The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for replicating applications installed on one mobile device or equivalent applications onto another mobile device.
A mobile application, most commonly referred to as an application or app, is a type of application software designed to run on a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet computer. An app is typically a small, individual software unit that provides limited and isolated functionality such as a game, calculator, or mobile web browsing.
Due to the limited hardware resources of the early mobile devices, apps have traditionally provided limited functionality. However, the specificity of apps is now part of their desirability because this allows consumers to hand-pick the specific functions that their devices are able to perform.
Today, there are numerous mobile applications available for installation on mobile devices. Typically, users may select mobile applications available from an application store and install the selected mobile applications on their mobile devices. While some mobile applications can be installed without submitting a payment, others are for purchase for a nominal fee. Sometimes, applications may have further subscription fees that are paid periodically to receive services after the applications are installed.